les héros ontils droit au bonheur? défi de ayumi
by potterstoriz
Summary: Harry a vaincu voldemort et s'est marié à Lucius Malefoy en cachette, quand ses amis l'apprennent, tout déraille. HPLM réponse au défi de ayumi 16
1. Chapter 1

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme Mangemort qui a trahi par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO MALEFOY

COMMENT OSES TU DIRE, ET ENCORE PIRE ECRIRE DE TELLES CHOSES? HARRY EST TON AMI ET TU DEVRAIT EN ÊTRE HEUREUX, MÊME SI TU AS DU MAL A ADMETTRE QU'ON SOIT MARIE. NE VOIS TU PAS SON BONHEUR? OU ALORS NE VEUX-TU PAS QU'IL SOIT HEUREUX? SI TU L'AIMES VRAIMENT COMME TU LE DIS, LAISSE LE VIVRE SA VIE COMME IL L'ENTEND, AVEC QUI IL L'ENTEND, MÊME SI C'EST AVEC MOI! JE PENSAIS T'AVOIR ELEVE MIEUX QUE CA, ET J'ATTEND DE TA PART QUE TU T'EXCUSES.

On est le 7 septembre, la rentrée était la semaine dernière, ça fait une semaine que moi, Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécut-Puis-Vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom suis de retour à Poudlard pour ma dernière année. Ca fait une semaine que mon mari, Lucius Malefoy, espion de Voldemort pour l'Ordre du phénix, enfin, surtout pour moi, me manque. Alors imaginez un peu ma joie en ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner d'entendre sa voix. Seulement voilà, sa voix vient d'une beuglante, beuglante qu'il a envoyé à son fils Draco Malefoy, mon ami "caché" depuis la troisième année. Dans cette-dite beuglante, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il clame haut et fort que nous sommes mariés.

Or, en dehors de Draco, personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n'était au courant, et il devait encore en être ainsi pour quelque temps encore. Le temps que les procès des mangemorts soient terminés, surtout le sien, qui doit -ou devait je ne sais pas encore- s'achever la semaine prochaine. Donc suite à cette magnifique beuglante pleine de surprises, tout les regards, élèves et prof' confondus vont de Draco à moi et de moi à Draco, attendant une réaction quelconque. J'essaie de le faire réagir, mais je n'arrive pas à pénétrer ses barrières occlumancique, il est trop choqué, alors je fais la seule chose imaginable

Celui-ci me regarde héberlué, puis fini par se reprendre un peu

Suite à cette phrase ô combien constructive, je sors de la grande salle sous les regards de tout le monde, suivi par Draco. Je vais dans une salle vide, toujours suivi par le fils de mon mari.Je sors de mon sac un miroir à double sens et appelle mon cher époux.

Tu seras certainement heureux d'apprendre que ton fils vient de recevoir ta magifique beuglante dans la grande salle, **PLEINE**, alors peux-tu m'expliquer

Evidement, ton abruti de fils n'était même plus capable de réagir, j'essaie de le sortir de sa léthargie et il confirme ta STUPIDE BEUGLANTE.

De simples excuses ne seront pas suffisante hein?

MERLIN, mais MERDE Lucius, une semaine, c'était tout ce qu'il restait avant que ton procès soit fini, et tu aurais surement rien eut!

De toutes façons, ça se serait su.

Oui, mais ils n'auraient rien pu faire, là, je ne suis pas vraiment certain que c'était le meilleur moment. mais MINCE, j'arrivais même à tenir mes amis éloignés des questions! Même eux ne savaient RIEN, RIEN! Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller en cours, une discussion comme celle-là ne ménera à rien, je suis trop énervé et je ne connais pas encore la réaction des autres.

Je t'aime mon p'tit lion

Moi aussi je t'aime stupide serpentard impulsif, mais tu t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Ok, alors allons-y, mieux vaut ne pas être en retard je suppose.

Effectivement.

Je ramasse mon sac et sors, cette fois c'est moi qui suis à la suite du blond. Arrivés devant la salle, mes amis se dirigent immédiatement vers moi, et Hermione commence.

Pas maintenant, 'Mione

Mais...

**Mr Potter à raison, Mlle Granger, ce n'est pas le moment,** dit alors Snape, comme il venait d'arriver.

Bien monsieur, j'y vais.

Je remonte alors les étages et m'arrete devant la gargouille, ignorant du mot de passe et n'étant pas d'humeur à réciter toutes les confiseries existantes sur terre, j'attend soit que le directeur ouvre, soit que quelqu'un passe. C'est la deuxième solution qui arrive très vite, vu que à peine une minute après moi, arrivent Rémus et Sirius, suivis des parents Weasley. Rémus donne le mot de passe et on monte tous ensemble.

**Oh, bon ba les explications se feront devant tout le monde Harry, asseyez-vous, **nous invite-t-il à rentrer quand il s'aperçoit qu'on est tous là.

On s'asseoit tous, moi légérement plus nerveux qu'habituellement, mais mon visage ni mon attitude, rien ne reflète ma nervosité. Heureusement que j'ai appris l'occlumencie avec Lucius, car sinon, ils aurait immédiatement repéré mon trouble.

Comme vous l'avez dit monsieur, je suis intelligent, et je pense ne pas me tromper en devinant que vous avez parfaitement compri ce qui a été dit, voyez vous, j'ai l'honneteté de ne pas sous-estimer votre intelligence.

**Qu'est ce qui est vrai? **intervient Rémus

**Oh,** dit alors Sirius,** c'est donc lui qui te rend heureux, **dit-il avec un sourire.

Lucius n'était un mangemort que parce que son père l'a forcé, il est devenu espion, m'a aidé, risquant sa couverture et sa vie à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, m'a soutenu alors que tous ici ne me considériez que comme une arme, m'a encouragé sans me forcer, m'a fait me sentir humain en me laissant le choix d'accepter ou non mon destin, et m'a aidé chaque fois que je craquais car tout ceci était simplement trop pour moi.

**Il t'a manipulé, **hasarde alors Arthur,qui était clairement en train de chercher une explication à tout cela.

Non, jamais, contrairement à vous. Je ne dis pas que vous aviez de mauvaises intentions, mais vous attendiez tous que je tue Voldemort, vous étiez désolé que se soit sur moi que ça tombe, mais vous ne m'avez offert l'affection familial que pour vous rassurez, un entrainement seulement pour que je puisse faire mon travail plus vite. Et je ne suis même pas sûre que vous soyez soulagé maintenant que Voldemort est mort parce que puisse que je l'ai vaincu c'est que je suis puissant et vous avez peur que je puisse vouloir prendre sa place. Alors rassurez-vous, le tuer est la pire chose que je n'ai jamais eu à faire de toute ma vie. Il le méritait certes, mais j'aurais préférer ne pas avoir à le tuer et je vais m'employer, dès que je le pourrais, à sauver autant de vie que je peux pour me racheter d'avoir volé la sienne, même si c'était la seule solution. Alors maintenant excusez moi, mais j'ai un cours de potion à suivre avec un professeur qui n'aime pas me voir en retard.

Sirius et Rémus me pressent une épaule en signe de soutient alors que je sors du bureau et retourne à mon cours de potion. J'ai déjà rater une demi heure, et il ne reste plus qu'une heure et demi pour faire la potion. Heureusement c'est une potion de soin que Séverus m'a déjà appris lors de mes cours de rattrapage, je comprend donc qu'il veut me parler "discrétement". J'abbaisse mes barrières légilimancique, et je l'entend me dire en pensée.

'Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez été aussi loin que le mariage'

'Ca vous dérange?'lui demandais-je par le même moyen alors que je coupais machinalement les ingrédients

' Pas le moins du monde, Lucius à l'air plus heureux que jamais, vous également'.

'Ravi que vous l'ayez constaté, le directeur n'est pas de votre avis'

'Le contraire aurait été étonnant, comment l'ont pri Black et Lupin?'

'Etonnement bien, contrairement aux parents Weasley'

'Ah bon? Mais je suppose qu'un peu plus de soutient...'

'Serait bienvenu en effet, merci'

'Mais de rien Mr Potter'

'Potter-Malefoy, monsieur, puisque tout le monde est au courant maintenant'

Je remet mes barrières en place et me concentre un peu plus sur ma potion, que je rend sans aucun problème à la fin du cours. Elle est mieux faite que celle d'Hermione. J'ai même découvert seul, grâce au cours que Sev' m'a donner, qu'avec un peu de miel, elle est meilleur et légèrement plus efficace, donc même lui est étonné. Après les potions, j'ai métamorphose, et sur tout le chemin, je subi les questions de mes amis, auxquels je ne répond évidement pas.

**Ron, Hermione, on a pas le temps, **dis-je, alors que notre directrice de maison nous fait rentrer dans sa salle. Le regard inquiet qu'elle me lance me montre que je n'aurais pas son soutient, fait avéré quand elle ne me donne pas de point après que j'ai réussit à métamorphosé ma plume en oiseau au premier essaie alors que encore une fois, même Hermione n'y arrive pas. Lorsque celle-ci réussi, presque à la fin du cours, elle se voit attribué dix points, ce qui fait que Draco, qui est aussi avec nous pour ce cours me lance un regard interogatif, je hausse les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que lui.

L'heure du déjeuner arrive enfin, et ma prof' me retient.

**Est-ce vrai, **demande-t-elle immédiatement.

**Quand avez vous commencé à le ... séduire?** demande-t-elle malgré la grimace qu'elle fait au mot "séduire"

Et vous dites ne pas être manipulé!

Je vois rouge, mais je me dis que ça ne sert à rien, alors je sors pour simplement me retrouver face à tout mon dortoir, plus Ginny et Hermione. Ils ont un air accusateur, sauf Neville et Ginny qui sont simplement curieux.

**Est-ce vrai? **demande simplement Dean.

'merveilleux! combien de fois vais-je entendre cette phrase aujourd'hui?' pensais-je tout en répondant

**Et elle est où alors? **demandais-je.

**Ron a raison, c'était SON bras droit, il a fait des massacre, ma famille et celle de Dean sont détruites à cause de lui, **enrage Seamus,

C'est différent, il à l'age d'être ton père!

Il est même plus vieux que lui, je te rassure je suis au courant, mais l'amour n'a pas d'age, maintenant excusez moi, mais j'ai faim.

Bref, je me dirige vers la grande salle et à l'étonnement de tout le monde, m'asseoit à coté de Draco.

**Imbéciles de Griffondors tétus! **soupirais-je en m'asseyant.

**Quoi? Ils n'ont pas compris que leur héro, Griffondore des griffondores puisse sortir avec un serpentard plus de deux fois plus agé que lui? **ironise Théo.

Alors que je me levais, je vois à la porte, un grand, blond, les yeux orages, un léger air dépité largement cacher par son masque habituel d'indifférence, égèrement frois et tellement aristocratique, et surtout, tellement loin de la vérité.

Draco, tu viens et tu te la ferme, tu me dois bien ça.

Bien.

Lucius s'était en même temps dirigé vers nous, mais nous voyant nous lever, il s'arrete et nous attend.

**Père**, commence par saluer Draco

**Draco, Harry, **répond Lucius

Je ne répond rien et continue ma route, espérant qu'ils m'emmenent quelque part loin des regards interrogateurs de toute cette salle.

**Allons dans ma chambre, **propose Draco

Comme il est préfêt-en-chef, il a une chambre particulière, et c'est là qu'on va.

**Bon ba je vous laisse, **essaie le fils.

**Oh non Dray, tu n'y échapperas pas, **dis-je d'un ton menaçant. Il rentre alors dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Pendant une minute, chacun reste dans ces pensées, moi revoyant mon arrivée au manoir

Je te préviens, je n'admettrais pas que tout tes amis viennent te rendre visite ici! On est des gens normaux dans une maison,normale! Je tiens à ce que ça le reste.

Oncle vernon, vous êtes diablement impoli, Mr Malefoy, que puis-je pour vous?

Je jouais mon role jusqu'au bout, feignant le mépri pour cet homme que j'aimais tant.

Je suis venu vous chercher afin que vous partiez avec vos amis. Allez cherchez vos affaires, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Bien monsieur, mais permettez que je dise adieu à ma famille, je ne les reverrais plus.

Bon débarras! s'exclama Vernon, qui étais rester.

Je vais chercher mes affaires, mais en attendant, entrez je vous en pri.

J'allais dans ma chambre chercher ma valise, mais avant que j'ai pu en ressortir, Pétunia ferma la porte. Ta mère m'avait laissé se coffret avant de mourir, me demandant de te le remettre, comme je suppose qu'on ne se reverra plus, je te le donne. Je sais que j'ai été ignoble, mais je souhaite simplement que tu puisse être heureux maintenant.

Merci tante Pétunia. Ben, Adieu, dis-je finalement, mal à l'aise.

Je pri le coffret qu'elle me tendais, ma valise, descendi, ne prit même pas la peine de saluer mon cousin et sortait, avec Lucius qui nous transplana à son manoir au bord de mer. Dès que nous arrivions, je me pelotonnais dans ses bras et l'embrassais.

Tu m'as manqué, lui avouais-je quand on arréta de s'embrassé. Je remarquais enfin que nous avions atterit directement dans sa chambre, et il s'empressa de me montrer à quel point je lui avais manqué moi aussi.

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, quand Draco arriva, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

'Ry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je suis allé le chercher, avoua son père, sans précisé quand.

Mais pourquoi?

J'avais laissé quelque chose square Grimmaurd qu'il avait accidentellement pri dans ses affaires. Je suis allé le chercher et comme j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait rien à faire et que je savais que vous êtiez amis, j'ai décidé de l'invité.

Que c'est noble de votre part. Merci père. Mais, quand y êtes vous allé?

Hier soir.

Et tu dors où 'Ry?

Euh...

Avec moi.

Là, un silence se fit, j'étais absolument mal à l'aise, Draco stupéfié et Lucius amusé. Quand enfin il reprit ses esprit, Draco commença par me hurler dessus, puis hurler sur son père et enfin il sortit en claquant la porte. Je passais ma matiné avec Lucius, puis nous déjeunions tout les trois et je passais mon après midi avec Drago. Cette après midi là, nous nous reconcillions, puis toutes mes journées se passèrent ainsi, sauf le jour de mon mariage, je passais la matinée et la soirée avec Luss', l'après midi avec Dray, et les repas se passaient dans un silence lourd où le père et le fils refusaient de s'adresser la parole.

Enfin, Draco repri, me sortant de mes songes.

**Et bien, Blaise voyais que je n'allais pas bien, il a compri que j'étais en désaccord avec mon père sur quelque chose d'important pour moi, et il a compri que je n'avais plus d'espoir avec toi, malgré tout ses encouragements. Bref, il m'a conseillé d'écrire à mon père pour lui faire part de mes pensées. J'ai peut être un peu exagéré, mais je dois dire qu'écrire cette lettre était dure pour moi, que j'étais morose et énervé, donc voilà. Je suis désolé père d'avoir été trop loin dans ce que j'ai écrit, je sais avoir exagéré, mais je voulais que vous compreniez ma frustration et ma colère.**

**Luss'?**

**Et bien, la lettre de Draco a été un choc, et avec la pression actuelle j'ai perdu mon sang froid, pri une plume à beuglante et dit tout ce qui me venait. Je n'ai pas réalisé les conséquences que ça aurait, bien que je savais qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu avant de révéler notre mariage. Je te dois des excuses Harry, et je suis sincérement désolé que ça amène autant de complications.**

**Merde, c'est toi l'adulte dans l'histoire, tu aurais du réfléchir, imagine qu'à cause de ça on soit séparé,** dis-je alors révélant ma peur.

Le grand me prend dans ces bras, me chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Draco préfère s'éclipser, sentant qu'il était maintenant de trop et retournant manger.

**Je suis désolé mon amour, je vais tout faire pour arranger ça.**

**T'as plutot interet Luss', parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, pas toi Luss'.**

Il m'embrassa alors et nous étions partit pour un long calin de réconfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant qu'Harry allait à la grande salle , bientôt suivit par Ginny et Neville qui étaient les seuls à le soutenir, les autres allèrent dans une salle de classe vide pour comploter, pensant qu'il était sous influence.

** Peut être qu'il ne PEUT pas dire qu'il n'est pas heureux et qu'il a été forcé**, suggère Hermione, peu sure.

** Il faudrait qu'on essaie de lui parlé**, affirme Ron,

C'est le premier septembre, j'ai laissé Lucius avec un pincement au coeur et là, je suis dans un compartiment avec Draco. Le train vient de partir, et Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione Ginny et Neville arrivent et regardent en même temps qui est dans le compartiment. Ils nous voient rire ensemble et se disent qu'on a du tomber sur la tête. Nous, voyant leurs têtes rions de plus belle. Puis Hermione demande une explication, on leur dit qu'on est amis depuis maintenant 4 ans et autant les serpentards l'acceptent, autant les griffondors ont du mal. Puis Draco, Hermione, Ron et Pansy vont dans le wagon des préfets, nous laissant Ginny et moi en compagnie des amis de Dray, avec qui on commence à sympathiser. Plus tard, neville nous rejoint, et quand Dean et seamus voient avec qui on est, ils m'interrogent, moi particulièrement car en tant que chef des Griffys, je devrais haïr ces 'vils serpents' qui sont tout de même leurs amis. Allez les comprendre.

** Peut être qu'il le surveille, enfin je veux dire, si Lucius manipule Harry, surement Draco doit-il le surveillé, **s'explique Seamus.

** Non**, enchaine Hermione,

Non, mais Théo, Crabbe ou Goyle auraient pu le faire.

** Donc, **résuma Hermione

** Ca, c'est LA question, Millicent est nulle en sort, mais elle se débrouille en potion, surtout celle qui agisse sur le caractère, Théo, j'ignore en sort, mais en potion c'est pareille, et Lucius... Qui sait? **récapitula Dean.

Peut être que Malefoy a payé les Nott qui ont ordonné de le faire à Théo, ou en échange d'un service.

C'est trop tiré par les cheveux.

Bon, de toutes façons, comme on sait pas pour Malefoy, enfin Lucius, enfin bref, vous m'avez compri, il faut divisé nos recherches. Seam', Dean, vous faites les recherches sur les potions qui agissent sur l'esprit, et surtout les antidotes, pendant que Ron et moi nous concentrons sur les sorts et contre-sorts. Et il faut faire surveillé Harry, vous pouvez vous en occupez?

** Bon, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas compter sur l'aide de Neville et Ginny, **affirme Hermione.

Umff, je pensais surtout à manger comme dans se remplir le ventre avec de la nourriture afin de rassasier sa faim mais bon.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Harry étaient déjà avec Lucius dans la chambre de Draco, et celui-ci venait de se rasseoir pour finir son repas.

** Malefoy, où est Harry? **demande-t-elle, méfiante.

** Oh, les toutous ont perdu leur maître? Quel dommage! **s'exclame-t-il,

** Mr Weasley! **intervint alors Severus, s'étant approché de son filleul quand il avait vu avec qui il parlait. **5 points en moins pour griffondor et rangez votre baguette. Retournez à votre place maintenant, **ordonna-t-il.

Les quatre Griffondors firent ce qu'il leur était demandé, et Severus se pencha vers Draco pour lui dire

** Ravi de voir que vous avez arrétez de faire des bétises, Mr Malefoy, **avec un léger sourire.

Malheureusement pour notre pauvre petit couple, les griffondors présent depuis le début du repas se demandaient où était passé leur prince, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu avec Draco? Etait-il resté seul avec Lucius? Est-il vraiment marié à l'homme? Et les questions arrivèrent aux oreilles de nos quatre comploteurs, Ron et Hermione s'arrétèrent donc de manger afin de chercher Harry. Ron alla dans son dortoir, pour prendre la carte des maraudeurs, seulement elle devait être dans la malle d'Harry, et celle-ci étaient fermée par des sorts que seul Harry pouvait défaire. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller aux cachots où devait se trouver la chambre du Serpentard et où se cachait surement le couple. C'est dans le hall d'entrée qu'ils retrouvèrent le couple, ceux-ci ne les avaient pas vu et ils en profitèrent pour écouter la conversation.

** Sev' s'en doutait, **disait Harry,

Bien, tant que je suis ici, je vais aller lui parler.

Et tu pourrais lui demander de témoigner pour ton procès? Après tout, lui il a déjà été innocenté et tu lui à 'maladroitement' donné des informations quand tu savais qu'il travaillait pour l'Ordre mais que tu n'étais pas encore espion toi-même.

Là, Hermione décida d'intervenir, se demandant pourquoi Harry s'inquiétait autant

** Loin de vous, de toute évidence, **répond sarcastiquement Lucius qui souhaitait se débarrassé des amis 'encombrants' de son mari.

** Luss'! **reprocha harry, tout aussi sarcastique.

** Mais c'est absurde, **me murmure-t-il

** N'est ce pas, **lui répondis-je

Hein? Ah, euh... euh oui oui bien sure, allons-y, allons-y.

Grumpf, n'oublie pas que t'es pas totalement pardonné, j'attend de voir les impacts.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et j'entraine mes amis vers le cours.

** Qu'est ce que vous avez fait? **m'interroge immédiatement Ron

Et bien, si j'espérais pouvoir sauvé notre amitié, qu'ils acceptent la situation, j'en étais pour mes frais, mais bon, tout espoir n'est pas perdu?

** On a parlé, il m'a réconforté, on a aussi mis les choses au clair avec Dray**, répondis-je, froidement.

Pourquoi?

Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis, et vous ne croyez pas que mon bonheur puisse être sincère. Pourtant c'est le cas, Lucius me rend heureux. Il est sincère avec moi, il ne me manipule pas. Il a souvent du me soutenir, m'aider à me relever, me porter à bout de bras. Si vous vous ne me croyez pas, qui peut me croire?

Pendant cette phrase, on est entré en cours et on c'est assis, moi je sors mes affaires, mais mes amis ne semblent même pas se rendre compte qu'on est en classe.

** Mais pourquoi tu nous a rien dit? **demande Ron

Ron me regarde avec des yeux incrédules alors qu'Hermione met du temps avant de prendre sa plume et commencer çà prendre des notes. J'espèrais que le fait de me concentrer sur le cours m'aide à me calmer et calmer mes craintes, mais ce n'est qu'à moitié le cas, alors dès la fin du cours, je me dirige à la bibliothèque, encore plus vite qu'Hermione en temps normal. Je fais mes devoirs et m'apprète à compulser le rayon juridique quand un fantôme m'informe que je suis convoquer au bureau de la directrice de ma maison. Je rangeais mes affaires, prenais mon sac et allait dans le bureau de mon professeur presque à reculons, présentant que se serait de mauvaises nouvelles. Une fois devant le bureau, je prenais un visage froid, un regard dure et inspirais un bon coup avant de frapper. Elle m'ordonna d'entrée et de m'asseoir, d'un ton sévère qui ne fit qu'affirmer mon ton froid.

Oui, étant donné les circonstances, enfin vous comprendrez surement... qu'il vaux mieux confier le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch à quelqu'un d'autre.

En effet, se serait l'idéal.

Bien, bonne soirée professeur.

Toute la conversation reste très formelle, la tension dans la pièce est palpable, le ton froid, les regards sevères. Dès que je fus sortit du bureau, ma magie crépita de rage contenue. Je préférais abandonner mes recherches à la bibliothèque et allait manger un peu dans la grande salle. Pendant le repas, je parlais à Ginny et Neville, évitant les autres de mon année. La conversation resta banale, évitant le collège, l'amour ou la famille.

Dès la fin du repas, j'allais dans mon dortoir, et à l'abri des mes rideaux de baldaquin, explosais en pleurs de rage contenue, de frustration, de colère et de désespoir. Je m'endormis vidé, encore légérement mal, mais surtout en appréhendant la journée du lendemain qui risquait d'être tout aussi éprouvante que cellequi se teminait.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling, et si l'histoire est de moi, elle répond simplement au défi d'Ayumi 16.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je publie enfin le chapitre3, mais il est plus long que les précédant. J'ai essayé de faire un effort de mise en page, mais je ne suis pas sure du résultat. D'aiileurs, si vous voulez me faire des reflexions à ce sujet, je suis ouverte. Et même, peut être que si quelqu'un se proposait pour m'aider... Je crois que le site appelle ça les 'béta readeurs', bah, si vous voulez, laissez moi une review où envoyez moi un message.. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux review, mais le site me soule à ne pas pouvoir envoyé deux messages d'affilé, promi, maintenant, je répondrais pour ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu.

Ensuite, le chapitre 4 arrivera un peu plus tard, d'abord, je tiens à modifier les premiers chapitres, je vais essayer de refaire la mise en page (merci à Onarluca pour ces conseils dans ce domaine) mais aussi de les allongé un peu. Donc s'il y a des modifications, je vous préviendrais. Je pense surtout ajouter des flash back. Voilà; Bonne lecture.

Comme prévu, la nouvelle journée commença mal. Déjà, je me réveille en retard, et à peine debout, Ron me harcèle à propos de Lucius.

**Ron! Il est 7h30, dans 30 minutes on a potions, je ne suis pas prêt et on a pas encore déjeuner, alors STP, laisse moi me préparer et FOU MOI LA PAIX! **explosais-je finalement au bout de deux minutes.

**'Ry, calme-toi, qu'est ce qui te prend?**

**Arrète de le harceler**, répond Neville.

**Attend, il me parle**... commence Ron

**Il te répond à une série incessante de question qui a durée deux minutes, alors laisse le!**

Ron sort en claquant la porte, je prend mes affaire et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

**Merci Nev', tu me sauve, tu m'attend pour aller manger?**

** Ok 'Ry, mais grouille-toi, pas vraiment envi d'être en retard en potion**.

**Tu sais, Sev' est pas si terrible que ça, si t'avais moins peur de lui**... dis-je de sous ma douche

**Peut-être qu'avec toi il a changer, mais il en est que plus terrifiant avec les autres**.

**Oui, mais 'les autres' comprend les Serpentards!** répondis-je.

C'est pile à l'heure qu'on passe la porte mais 'Sev'' ne dit rien, voyant que j'ai vraiment une salle tête. Faut dire que j'ai vraiment passé une nuit d'enfer. Enchainant cauchemard sur cauchemard, où je voyais Luss' finalement découvert par Voldy, Luss' qui subit le baiser du détraqueur, Luss' à Azkaban, enfin, toutes les situations d'horreur possibles. Ce cours se passa bien, puisque les serpentards étaient de 'mon coté' et que les griffondores avaient trop peur de Sev' pour faire des remarques. Mais des la fin du cours, je fus l'objet de remarques, coups bas et disputes en série qui commençaient déjà à me fatigué nerveusement alors que c'était seulement le deuxième jour après la 'découverte'. Ma soirée se passa seul, dans le dortoir où je fis le point et où je décidais que peu importait la réaction de mes amis, je ne m'occuperais que de ceux qui l'acceptait.

La semaine suivante se déroula plus calmement pour mes nerfs car je ne fis plus attention aux remarques et provocations diverses, passant plus de temps à la table des serpentards qu'à celle des griffondors. J'avais régulièrement des nouvelles de Lucius, qui me parlait par le miroir au moins une fois par jour dans une tentative de se faire pardonner. Mais je ne lui tenais plus vraiment rigueur de la beuglante.

La presse continuait à faire des articles sur notre relation, mais les choses semblaient se calmer. Le procès reprit, Lucius du parler sous véritaserum, mais les jurés restaient sceptiques. Mes amis et moi avons été appelé à témoigner aussi. Pour ça, nous avons tous eut une journée libre, c'est mardi. Donc demain. Et je dois dire que je suis tellement excité, premièrement, je vais enfin revoir Lucius, deuxièmement, je vais enfin pouvoir parler pour lui, troisièmement, j'ai hate de connaitre le verdict, même si pour le moment, c'est mal partie. Seuls Ron, Hermione et Gin' ont été appelés à témoigner. Ils peuvent pas faire passer tout mes amis.

Le procès commence, ils ne m'ont pas laisser parler avec Lucius. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le voir. Il rentre dans la salle, fière et droit. Aristocratique jusqu'au bout. Son masque habituel sur le visage, qui le fait paraitre froid. Pourtant quand je croise son regard, il sourit. Un sourir tendre que je ne lui ai jamais vu en public. Je suppose qu'il est conscient qu'il est temps de laisser voir qu'il n'est pas sans coeur. Le juge résume ce qu'il c'est passé jusqu'ici. Il prévient que c'est la derniè-re journée, que ce soir, les jurés devront parvenir à un verdict. Severus est interrogé, sur le role de Lucius dans la guerre, sur ses relations avec Lucius, ses relations avec moi et les relation de Lucius avec moi. Dans l'ensemble, ça parait encourageant. Ca à l'air bon pour nous, Lucius et moi, mais je ne suis pas dans la tête du tribunal. Ensuite c'est Hermione qui est interrogée.

**Connaissiez-vous les relations que Mr Malefoy entretient avec Mr Potter? **demande le juge.

**Non, **répond Hermione

** Pourtant vous êtes son amie?**

** Oui**

** Avait-il des relations avec d'autres personnes?**

** Non.**

** Pas une petite amie?**

** Il a eut un rendez-vous avec Cho Chang, pour qui il semblait avoir le béguin, ça n'a même pas durée une demi-journée.**

** Vous avait-il dit qu'il est homo-sexuel?**

** Non.**

** Merci.**

L'avocat de Lucius posa alors ses questions.

** Vous n'étiez pas au courant que Mr Potter avait une liaison avec Mr Malefoy, mais le soupsonniez-vous d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un?**

** J'avoue avoir eut des doutes certaines fois.**

** Pourquoi?**

** Et bien... Il avait l'air heureux, il cachait des choses. Il était moins abattue par certain évènement que ce à quoi on s'attendait, Ron et moi.**

** Avez-vous essayé de l'interrogé sur qui était cette personne?**

** Non.**

** Sur l'existance d'une telle personne?**

** Non plus.**

** Avez vous eu des relations sans en parler avec Mr Potter?**

** Oui, une.**

** Donc vous admettez qu'il a le droit d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un sans que vous soyez au courant.**

** Ma relation n'était pas sérieuse, je n'allais pas me marier! Harry est MARIE à Lucius!** s'exclame-t-elle.

** Oui, mais personne n'était au courant, ni dans les amis de Mr Potter, ni dans les amis de Mr Malefoy.**

** Certes.**

** Bien, merci.**

Avec Ron, les questions du juges furent les mêmes, les réponses équivalentes, puis l'avocat de Lucius reposa ses premières question, jusqu'au moment où il voulait savoir si Ron se doutait de quelque chose.

**Oui.**

** Pourquoi?**

** Il recevait des lettres le soir dans le dortoir et ne voulait jamais dire de qui elles venaient ou de quoi elles parlaient.**

** Quand vous receviez des lettres mais que vous ne vouliez pas en parler, vous forçait-il?**

** Non.**

** Donc il a aussi le droit d'avoir des secrets.**

** Oui.**

** Etait-il heureux quand il recevait ces lettres?**

** Quand il les recevait oui, souvent il était songeur après.**

** Etait-il pressé d'y répondre.**

** Ca dépendait.**

** Comme dans toute correspondance, non?**

** Effectivement.**

** Vous avait-il parlé de son homosexualité?**

** Non.**

** Pouvez vous soupsonner pourquoi?**

** Je suppose qu'il avait peur, je l'ai plutot mal prit quand Dean nous a annoncé son homosexualité. Je l'ai accepté maintenant, mais je suppose qu'Harry avait peur de ma réaction.**

** Merci.**

Puis ce fut Ginny qui fut interrogée. Le juge répéta les mêmes questions, et à part que Ginny ajouta que j'avais le droit d'avoir des secrets à la dernière question, elle répondit la même chose. Puis l'avocat de Lucius lui posa sa première question, Ginny répondit que non, mais qu'encore une fois, j'avais le droit à une vie privée et que ça ne la regardait pas, ni que ça la dérangeait.

Ensuite, ce fut à moi d'être interrogé, sous véritaserum évidement. Il y a des choses que je redoutait de dire, mais rien dans ce que nous avions fait était répréensible par la loi, alors... j'espérais juste.

** Mr Potter, depuis quand avez vous une relation avec Mr Malefoy?**

** Depuis l'été il y a deux ans.**

** Vous aviez à l'époque 15ans?**

** Oui.**

** C'est un détournement de mineur.**

** Non, nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles immédiatement. En fait, nous n'en avons pas eut avant mes 16 ans. Or nous c'est l'age de la 'majorité sexuelle'**

** Bien, comment a commencé votre relation?**

** Par lettres.**

** Comment ça?**

_**Flash Back**_

_C'était l'été après ma quatrième année. Je m'en voulais pour la mort de Cédric, mais j'étais contrarié par l'attitude de Lucius qui m'&vait aidé pour m'enfuir du cimetierre. J'avais passé deux semaines à Privet Drive, et maintenant je passais mes nuits à Square Grimmaurd. Mais la majorité de mes journées se passaient à Poudlard où je m'entrainais et lisais des livres pour me renseigner sur d'autres formes de magie.J'allais au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui demandé ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui et lui raconter un cauchemard que j'avais eu dans la nuit, une 'vision'. _

_Devant la gargouille, je failli percuter Lucius. Nous restions tout les deux figé, nous jugeant mutuellement du regard. j'avais toujours été fasciné par son apparence aristocratique, son masque tellement impersonnel et froid. Aujourd'hui, j'utilisais mes sens pour essayé de percevoir autre chose, et son visage me laissa voir de la peine, du regret et de la détermination. _

_Finalement, j'allais jusqu'au bureau, nous n'avions pas échanger une parole, pas fait un geste prouvant que nous avions vu l'autre. J'avais seulement enregistré ces images dans ma tête pour les analyser plus tard. Ce que je fis le soir, à l'abri de ma chambre. J'en avais conclu qu'il était devenu espion pour l'Ordre. J'en eut la confirmation plus tard. J'en conclu aussi, face aux rêves plutot hérotiques que je fis cette nuit-là, que j'étais plus qu'attiré par cet homme. _

_Ces pensées admises, ce qui mit plus d'une semaine, je décidais de lui écrire. J'eu énormément de mal à le faire, mais je fini par y arriver_

Merci pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporté au cimetierre, je ne serais surement plus là sans vous.

$ Quelle aide?$

Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que je savais ce que vous avez fait. Ca ne sert à rien de nier. Ou peut être est-ce la prudence qui l'impose?

$Prudence pour quoi?$

Je crois avoir deviné plus que ce que vous croyez. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'écrit

$Pourquoi m'écrivez-vous alors?$

Vous m'intriguer

$Je dois dire que c'est réciproque$

C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu

$Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous m'écrivez$

Je dois être inconscient

$En effet, écrire au bras droit de votre ennemi mortel, e n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus prudent.$

Quand ce-dit bras droit me sauve la vie, j'estime pouvoir lui écrire, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier

$Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez, je pense que je répond a votre question muette$

Je ne cherchais pas d'explication. Mais puisque vous en parliez, en quoi cela vous aurait-il géné? Je suis l'ennemi de votre maitre dont vous etes le 'plus fidel serviteur'

$J'ai un fils de votre age, je suppose que je ne voulais pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience.$

Mais je ne suis pas votre fils, et je ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

$Mais vous êtes amis$

Je ne pensais pas que vous saviez. Mais ça ne change en rien le fait que c'est une excuse. Je crois que vous ne voulez pas me dire la vrai raison, et je crois que c'est parce que vous ne l'admettez pas.

$Et quelle serait la vrai raison alors?$

La question serait plutot, pourquoi ne l'admettez vous pas?

$Vous, l'avez vous admi?$

Je vous écris, non? Et j'en parle, même si ça me gène un peu

$Vous restez vague, mais je crois avoir deviné ce que vous pensez. C'est possible, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un fils de votre age.$

Je suis plus mature que votre fils. Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eut de véritable enfance, mais toujours est-il que vous ne pouvez pas nous comparez.

$Je suis le bras droit de votre ennemi mortel$

Mais vous ne voulez pas ma mort. Vous êtes même près a risquer votre vie pour moi.

$Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça?$

Vous m'avez aidé, vous m'écrivez, vous étiez à Poudlard

$Je ne fais que vous répondre, j'ai pu parler au directeur à propos de mon fils.$

C'est une bonne excuse, mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Je le sais, mais je n'en ai parlé à personne

$Ravi que vous preniez ma sécurité à coeur$

C'est normal, vous faites de même. J'ai simplement admis l'évidence qui découlait de nos acts, l'avez vous fait aussi?

$Même si je l'ai fait, j'en reste plus vieux que votre père, et un ennemi$

Je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'âge n'a rien à y voir, et vous m'avez déjà sauver alors...

$Vous êtes tétu. Mais bon... Vous êtes un griffondor, moi un serpentard$

Le choipeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Je ne suis pas un vrai Griffondor

$Mais vous n'êtes pas un vrai Serpentard non plus.$

Oui, mais ça fait de ça une mauvaise excuse

$Admettons, mais vous n'avez jamais eu de relations, comment savoir que se sera sérieux.$

Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre en passades, ce n'est pas ma faute si je vous ai trouver alors que je suis encore jeune.

$Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis le bon?$

Je ne pourrais le savoir que si on essaye quelque chose. Mais j'ai toujours été attiré par vous. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments forts, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, maintenant que j'ai admi l'évidence, et que vous semblez l'avoir admi aussi, j'aimerais tenter quelque chose.

$Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je serais d'accord?$

J'essai de vous convaincre. Ce n'est pas évident, mais je ne baisserais pas les bras.

_Puis nous nous sommes rencontrer sur le chemin de traverses. Comme d'habitude, j'ai failli lui rentrer dedans, mais il m'a juste retenu par la taille, et en relevant la tête, je l'ai embrassé. Il c'est simplement laissé faire, puis y a répondu et m'a relacher. On a repri nos lettres, des plus longues celles là, où on apprenais à se connaitre, où nous ne jouions plus. On était honnête, mais nous ne parlions jamais de la guerre, ni de nos opinions par rapport à celle-ci. On se voyait parfois en cachette. Enfin, je ne sortais pas en cachette, seulement je ne disais pas où j'allais ni qui je retrouvais._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

** Il ne vous a jamais obligé à quoi que se soit?**

** Si, il m'a obligé à retourner à Poudlard pour finir ma scolarité. Après cet été, je ne voulais plus le quitter.**

** Mais dans votre relation?**

** Non.**

** Vous ne vous êtes jamais disputé?**

** Si, mais comme dans tout couple. On n'est pas toujours d'accord, on fait chacun des concessions.**

** Vous a-t-il influencé quelque fois?**

** Je lui demandais son avi sur certaines questions, il ne m'a jamais forcé a être d'accord avec lui, mais je suppose que mon jugement était influencé par sa réponse. Encore une fois, comme dans tout couples.**

** Bien.**

Puis se fut l'avocat de Lucius qui me posa des questions.

** Vous a-t-il interdit quoi que se soit?**

** A part le tromper, non.**

** Vous empèchait-il de voir vos amis?**

** Non plus.**

** Vous a-t-il encourager à leur cacher votre relation?**

** Non.**

** Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait?**

** Je ne leur ai déjà pas avouer mon homosexualité, ce n'était pas pour leur dire le nom de mon compagnon.**

** Oui, mais pourquoi le caché?**

** D'abord, pour sa sécurité, il est évident que si Voldemort avait été au courant de cette relation, Lucius était mort. Puis nous vioulions attendre que son procès soit passé, afin de ne pas influencez l'avi des jurés. Ou que la presse dise que Lucius se servait de moi.**

** Le ressentez-vous comme ça? Pensez-vous que Lucius se serve de vous?**

** Non! Lui moins que quiconque! Il ne c'est jamais servi de moi, il ne m'a jamais traité comme 'le survivant'. C'est ça que j'aime, c'est qu'avec lui, je suis juste Harry. Il ne me voit même pas comme le fils de James Potter, Il voit juste Harry.**

** Merci.**

Le jury alla ensuite délibérer. Pendant ce temps là, nous allions manger. Cette fois je pus voir Lucius, mais des aurors restaient toujours avec nous, et Neville était aussi rester avec moi. Je me tenais aussi loin que possible de ron et Hermione qui essayaient de m'éloigner de Lucius, ils m'enervaient vraiment. Puis ce fut l'heure de rendre le verdict, on retourna dans la salle de jugement, j'étais au moins aussi stressé que mon amour. Pour son role dans la guerre, son role d'espion avait été admis, il fut seulement saisi de certains bien à cause de son role dans la première guerre. Mais par rapport à notre relation, il fut juger coupable de manipulation, arguant le fait que j'étais trop jeune pour savoir dans quoi je me lançais, qu'un autre procès se tiendrait pour déterminé s'il y avait quelque chose de répréensible dans notre relation, pour savoir si notre mariage était valide ou non. En attendant, il nous était interdit d'avoir des contacts intimes.

La salle fut évacuer. J'étais soulagé du verdict, même si ça voulait dire qu'il y aurait un autre procès, pour nous. J'étais confiant. En sortant de la salle, alors que tout le monde nous entourait encore, j'em profitais pour pouvoir encore lui parlé. Ce fut surtout lui qui me rassura.

** Tient bon mon Amour, il n'y a qu'un mois avant les prochaine vacances, donc notre procès. On leur ouvrira les yeux Amour, j'ai confiance.**

** Moi aussi, je t'aime Luss', quoi qu'ils en disent.**

** Moi aussi mon p'ti lion. Au revoir.**

Nous ne pouvions même pas nous embrasser, et CA me blessait. Mais je lui fit un sourir, et nous rentrions à Poudlard par le portoloin prévu à cet effet. Le lendemain, le verdict fit la Une de la presse, puis l'histoire retomba dans l'oublie.

Mais ceci me laissait un vide. Bien sure, nous nous écrivions, mais je voulais le voir, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, lui parler, le sentir. Je voulais simplement être avec lui.

Et puis, j'étais toujours en frois avec mes amis, plus determinés que jamais à prouver qu'il y avait quelque chose qui faisait que je n'étais pas moi-même.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: rien est à moi, tout est à JKR et à Ayumi 16 pour l'idée du défi

Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Enfin! Je sais je sais. J'ai fait les modifications sur les autres, j'ai enfin compri comment répondre aux reviews et j'ai commencé une autre fiction que je corrige modifie enfin travaille beaucoup quoi avant de commencer à la publier. mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie, je vous laisse lire ce chap

Derniere chose, je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour corriger mes chapitres, si vous etes interessés... Sinon, j'essairais de faire plus attention.

Ah oui, et mes fics ont souvent des incohérences, alors si vous en trouvé dites le moi, merci

Ca y est, Lucius ne recevra pas le baiser du détraqueur, il a été reconnu espion. Ouf, il est sauvé. Enfin, façon de parlé. Parce qu'il reste le procès qu'ils veulent nous faire. Ce n'est pas à eux de décidé si oui ou non notre mariage est valide merde! Mais bon, j'ai déjà fait toutes les recherches sur les lois, je ne peux rien faire de plus à part attendre le moment fatidique: les vacances d'Halloween.

Bon, il faut que je range ma malle moi. Parce que, avec tout ça, mes affaires sont sans dessus dessous. Tient, qu'est ce que c'est? Ah oui, les lettres que j'ai récupérés à Gringott's après mon anniversaire.

_**Flash Back**_

_C'est le 2 aout, j'ai 17 ans depuis 2 jours, ça fait 2 jours que je suis Mr Harry Potter Malefoy! Et j'ai décidé que l'Amour de ma vie méritait un petit cadeau. Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser sortir seul pedant qu'il réglait certaines affaires. Je transplane au chemin de Traverses et vais directement à Gringott's retiré de l'argent. Le gobelin me dit qu'il faut que je vois un responsable, je suis donc dirigé vers des bureaux. _

_Un gobelin m'accueille dans une petite salle, peu éclairée et me fait signé je ne sais quel document comme quoi je suis légataire de Lily et James Potter. Il me tend des lettres et me renvoie purement mais poliment de son bureau. Je vais donc retirer l'argent que je suis venu chercher et me dépêche d'aller acheter ce que je veux. En réalité, j'avais vu que Lucius était intéressé par un livre rare mais qu'il n'avait pas pu l'acheter sur le moment. J'allais donc lui acheter ce livre et rentrait en transplanant._

_Comme je m'y attendait, Lucius était inquiet car j'avais une demi heure de retard par rapport à ce qu'on avait prévu, je ne lis donc pas les lettres. Préférant le rassuré et profité du moment qu'on avait seuls pour redécouvrir son corps si magnifique dont je ne me lassait pas._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Donc, ces deux lettres que j'avais oublié, je les prend pour enfin les lires. Je commence par celle de mon père, il m'apprend que je suis l'Héritier de Griffondor (ce n'est pas une surprise), que j'hérite d'une petite fortune (pas si petite que ça la fortune) et qu'il regrette de pas pouvoir me voir grandir.

Je prend alors la lettre de ma mère et Ô stupeur. J'apprend que Lily n'est pas une Evans. Là je bloc un peu, comment ça pas une Evans, alors Pétunia n'est pas ma tante? J'aurais jamais du vivre chez elle? Deuxième surprise, elle est la demi soeur de Pétunia. Bon, ba si, elle a tout de même le sang de Lily dans ses veines. Elle aurait été la fille "batarde" du père de Sirius avec la mère de Pétunia. Donc elle est la demi-soeur de Sirius. Une Black. Il va m'entendre mon parrain! Me caché CA. J'aurais pu vivre chez lui merde! Enfin, pas vraiment, c'est toujours un fugitif après tout. Mais tout de même, il aurait pu me le dire. Et enfin, j'apprend qu'elle n'est pa entièrement humaine. Mais c'est quoi ça? Ca veut dire que moi non plus je suis pas totalement humain? Bon, qu'est ce qu'elle est alors? Un ange! Un ange? Ca existe vraiment? et merde, elle dit rien d'autre.

Je vais encore devoir me taper toutes les recherches à la bibliothèque. Et comment je fais avec Dray qui me colle sur ordres de son père? Bon ba c'est décidé, cape d'invisibilité le retour! Et nuit Blanche à la bibliothèque. Bon ba, je vais manger alors. Pff, je suis tout retourné là. Et dray s'en aperçoit, pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Je veux en savoir plus avant d'en parler. Tient mieux que la biblio, je vais aller à la salle sur demande. Au moins, je suis sure de trouver les livres que je veux et je pourrais être installé tranquillement sans risque de me faire prendre. Et si j'en découvre plus, ba... au moins, j'aurais un endroit tranquile où dormir sans tout les griffondor bruyants qui commencent à me faire peur quand ils me regardent. Je vois pitié et haine dans leur regard, c'est effrayant.

Je passe le repas à plaisanter avec les serpy, arrive à m'eclipser sans que nev' me suive, lui laisse un mot sur sa table de chevet pour lui dire de pas s'inquiéter, que je découche et où je suis, au cas où. Puis je vais dans la salle sur demande, remplie de livres sur les créatures magiques. Je cherche les particularités des anges.

Entrainé, les anges ont une légère empathie et peuvent être télépathe avec les personnes qui leurs sont très proches. Ils peuvent aussi voir les auras. Mais tout leur dons ne sont 'accessibles' qu'après la première transformation.

Transformation? C'est quoi ça encore? Bon, il faut que je me mette en transe, que je cherche mon noyau magique et que je le fasse voyager jusqu'a mon coeur. Le trouver, pas trop difficile, déjà fait, mais le faire voyager? Bon ba allons y. Ah, c'est pas si difficile que ça. Il suffit d'être bien concentré. Bon, je le place au dessus de mon coeur. Et merde, j'aurais du tout lire, ça m'aurait éviter d'avoir à le refaire. Bon, je lis la suite et recommence. Mon noyau est au dessus de mon coeur. Je créer des canaus de magie jusqu'à chaque artère qui part du coeur ou arrive à celui-ci, puis je récite: révelae identita magicaes et ... Pof! je tombe évanouïe. Evanouïe sous une douleur immense. J'ai l'impression qu'on me brise les homoplates. Je me réveille un peu plus tard et lis la fin du texte. C'est normal. Bon ba, ya pas à s'inquiéter alors.

ARGH!!!!!!! C'est quoi ça?... Oh!... mes ailes. C'est pour ça la douleur. Mais je pensais à quoi moi? Je suis un ange, c'est normal que j'ai des ailes. J'invoque un miroir et me regarde. Mes cheveux sont légérement plus longs, avec des mèches blanches. Un blanc vraiment pure. Mes yeux sont dorés avec seulement un cercle vert émeraude (de leur couleur habituelle quoi!) autour de la pupille.

Je fais comme pour mon animagus et pense a retrouver ma forme originelle et redevient moi même. Mais je note quand même des changements. Déjà, dans mon dos, il y a un tatouage juste entre mes deux homoplates. Le tatouage représente

** Ahhhhhhh Harry! **crie alors Neville

( Eh non, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce que c'est, je suis sadique hein!)

** Nev'! Tu m'as fait peur, **lui reprochais-je.

Mais alors que je le regardais, je remarquais que mon livre avait raison: je vois les auras. La sienne est blanche, signe de pureté, ça je sais. Mais il y a aussi du bleu et du rouge. Le bleu, c'est la loyauté, le désir de protection de ses proches, mais le rouge? Faudra que je me renseigne.

** Ba, je suis venu voir comment t'allais. Depuis quand as-tu un tatouage?**

** Euh, pas longtemps.**

** Ok, tu m'en parleras plus tard?**

** Mais oui nev', promi, dès que je suis près à t'en parler, je le ferais. Euh, en attendant, faut que j'aille voir ... Rémus.**

** Euh, Lupin? Le prof' de DCFM?**

** Oui, pourquoi?**

** Ba, il est plus de minuit. Je suis monté tard et j'ai vu que t'étais pas là, c'est pour ça que je suis venu voir comment t'allais.**

** Umff, tant pis, je le réveille. Il m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je pouvais aller le voir à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit. Tant que c'est pas la pleine lune. Enfin, en général je suis avec Siri' et lui c'est nuits là.**

** Harry!**

** Ba quoi, une panthère risque rien face à un loup garou!**

** Ok, mais tu veux vraiment aller le réveiller?**

** Ouep, j'ai deux ou trois questions à lui posé.**

** Mais t'es enervé, tu devrais peut etre...**

** Non, Nev', ils m'ont encore caché quelque chose, alors cette fois, je vais directement poser les questions à la source. Enfin, j'espère qu'il est au courant, sinon j'etrippe Sirius.**

** Je peux venir?**

** Mmmm, ok, mais tu poses pas de questions. Faut que j'aille chercher une lettre dans le dortoir. Viens sous la cape, on y va.**

Je nous recouvre de la cape d'invisibilité, on va chercher la lettre de ma mère, puis on sort et on va dans les appart' de Rémus. Il ouvre la porte, visiblement il dormait pas encore. Bon, on entre et j'enlève la cape, je vois Sirius et je suis soulagé.

** Bonjour vous deux, content que tu sois là Sirius!**

** Bonjour Harry, Neville. Vous devriez pas être couché? **demande Rémus.

** Euh, si répondis-je, mais... j'ai découvert quelque chose aujourd'hui, j'ai fait des recherches et Nev' a voulu m'accompagner ici alors...**

** Bien qu'as-tu découvert?**

** Que Lily est une Black.**

** Tu l'as su qu'aujourd'hui?** me demande Sirius.** Mais, je pensais que tu l'avais appris cet été.**

** Oui bon, j'ai pas ouvert les lettres de mes parents avant aujourd'hui. Sur le moment j'ai pas pu et après j'ai oublier, **me justifiais-je face à l'étonnement des deux adultes. Déjà, là, Neville est sur le cul, alors je me demande ce que ça va être après. **Bon, Nev', assis toi.**

** Euh, oui je crois. **Il s'asseoit dans un fauteuille, Rémus aussi et je prend place dans le canapé à coté de mon parrain.

** Bon, tu dois alors savoir que t'es un ange, **me dit Sirius.

** Oui**. -Neville à la bouche ouverte- **Et j'ai fait ma première transformation. T'as vraiment une aura étrange pad' **(padfoot ou patmol)

** Ah, toi aussi tu trouves? Rémus me dit la même chose.**

** Oui, vraiment. Noire blanche et arc en ciel, je savais pas que c'était possible.**

** J'en ai jamais vu d'autre comme ça,** me confirme Rémus.

** Oui, ba c'est bon, **se vexe Sirius

** Pourquoi vous me l'avez jamais dit?**

** Parce qu'on pouvait pas, **me répond Sirius. **Seule ta mère pouvait te l'apprendre.**

** Et qu'elle était une Black?**

** Pareille. Elle a jeté le fidelitas, pour être sure que tu ne le saurais qu'à ta majorité. C'est dangereux de se transformer avant.**

** Ok, alors maintenant, que signifie la forme du tatouage qui apparait après la transformation?**

** Euh, en faite, ce tatouage n'apparait qu'après que tu ais trouvé l'Ame Soeur.**

** Ok. Donc j'ai trouvé mon Ame Soeur.**

** Tu nous montre ton tatouage?**

** Bien sure.**

J'enleve mon t shirt, Rémus et sirius regardent mon tatouage et s'exclament

** UN DRAGON!**

** Et merde, **ajoute Sirius. **Fallait que ça tombe sur les Malefoy, j'avais encore un espoir moi.**

** Vraiment, c'est Lucius vraiment?**

** Ba, comme le dragon est adulte, oui c'est Lucius, **répond Rémus.

** YES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Harry? **Demande Neville.

** J'ai une preuve pour le procès qu'il m'a pas manipulé!**

** Effectivement, mais... **commence Rémus.

** Mais quoi?**

** Ba, les Black ne sont pas enregistrer en temps qu'ange, et d'ailleurs, tu n'es pas sensé être un Black.**

** Ironique je trouve, Black, et Ange dans la même phrase. Surtout quand on connait le taux d'utilisation de magie noire dans cette famille. Ne puis-je pas dire que ça vient de ma mère dont le père était un sorcier mais que j'ignore son identité?**

** Ils t'interrogeront sous véritaserum.**

** Que je sais contré. Et qui a moins d'effet sur un ange, donc que je peux doublement contrer.**

** Vrai, **dit Sirius.

** Donc ils ne peuvent pas s'en servir, à moins qu'ils veuille vérifié la véracité de ma nature, mais c'est la seule chose qu'ils peuvent vérifier.**

** Bon, allez, au lit les jeunes, **dit mon parrain.

** Mais Pad'...**

** 'Ry, t'as besoin de dormir. Hier Luss' a été innocenté, aujourd'hui, t'apprend la vérité, donc t'as besoin de repos. Et vous avez cours demain!**

** Méchant, bonne nuit Moony allez viens Nev' on rentre.**

** Eh, Tu dis pas bonne nuit à ton parrain préféré?**

** Euh... si! Bonne nuit Pad', tu restes longtemps?**

** Jusqu'aux vacances.**

** Cool, je peux venir te voir?**

** Non, tu me préviens avant, **dit Rémus,** maintenant filez.**

** Au revoir, **dit Néville en me tirant par la manche pour que je sorte avec lui. Je rabat la cape sur nous et le suit.

La nuit est tranquille, bercée seulement par un rève étrange._ Je suis dans un espace où tout est blanc, d'un coup, une silhouette apparait, c'est ma mère. Je la serre dans mes bras, elle sourit._

_** Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Tu es si beau. Je suis désolé que tu ais du tant souffrir. Je te promet que tu arriveras à être heureux.**_

_** Je l'espère maman. Je t'aime.**_

_** Moi aussi je t'aime.**_

Inconsciement, je savais qu'on avait pas beaucoup de temps, et effectivement, à peine ces mots dits, je me réveille, secoué par Neville.

** Allez debout, il faut qu'on aille en cours.**

** J'arrive.**

Je me lève, passe dans la salle de bain puis prend mes affaires et descend avec Neville rejoindre Ginny.

** Et ben, vous avez pas dormi?**

** Plein de découvertes Gin', mais je t'en parlerais ce soir dans la salle sur demande.**

** Ok. Dray te cherchais hier soir.**

** Jlui ai dit que j'allais me coucher.**

** Mais j'ai voulu venir te chercher et t'étais pas là.**

** Bon ba, j'lui dirais aussi ce soir.**

** En faite, tu t'es pas servi de la lettre hier, **dit Neville.

** Pas besoin, ils savaient de quoi je parlais.**

** Quelle lettre? demande Ginny.**

** Ce soir, **répondis-je.

** Quoi ce soir? **demande Draco

** Je répondrais à ces questions ce soir. Aux tiennes aussi, oui j'ai découché hier, oui ce que je vais vous dire est important, non je ne répondrais pas tout de suite alors que n'importe qui peut entendre. 22h salle sur demande.**

** Ok, ba allons en cours alors parce que 'Ry, t'es encore en retard.**

** Oui je sais. Je suis une vrai marmotte, **plaisantais-je face à cette remarque.

Laissez des reviews please


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à mettre un nouveau chapitre. Je suis en faite impardonnable, mais voilà, j'en poste enfin un. Et C'est l'avant dernier. Ou l'un des derniers. Si la prochaine fois est le dernier chapitre, alors il y aura surement un prologue, sinon, et bien, c'est que j'aurais été inspiré. Bien, sinon, je cherche toujours un correcteur, ou sinon, si vous voyez des fautes, dites les moi PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Les perso appartiennent à JKR, cette magnifique Auteur! et je ne fais...snif... que de me servir d'une partie de son univers. Evidement, il y a OC et un peu UA de plus, l'idée de l'histoire est de Ayumi 16, je n'ai pour moi que le récit en lui-même!!

* * *

Il est 21h30, je suis allé à la salle sur demande en avance, afin, de continuer un peu les recherches sur les anges, puisque Rémus veut pas que j'aille voir Sirius tout de suite. En arrivant au septième étage, je me rend compte que le salle sur demande est déjà occupée. Je rentre et voit Dray, Nev' et Gin' déjà assis apparement à m'attendre. 

"On attend Théo, Blaise et Pans' ou je commence maintenant?"demandais-je, sachant pertinement qu'ils attendaient des réponses, sauf Neville.

**"**On peut commencer, j'ai préféré ne pas amener les autres serpentard puisque tu n'avais pas précisé s'ils pouvaient être au courant ou non" me précise Draco

"Bien, puisque c'est comme ça... commençais-je en cherchant par où commencer. Dray, tu te souviens que quelque jours après mon anniversaire, ton père et moi sommes sortis séparément et que quand je suis rentré... c'était plutôt chaud?"

"Oui", me répond il

"Et bien, c'est parce que j'ai été retenu à Gringott's par les gobelins qui voulaient me donner l'héritage de mes parents."

"C'est seulement maintenant que tu le reçois? "s'étonne Ginny

"Ba, il fallait atendre que je sois majeur. Bref, le gobelin m'a confié deux lettres, puis il m'a jeté de son bureau. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai ...umh, bon, on a fait autre chose, et j'ai oublié les lettres. Ensuite tout c'est enchainé, profité du temps que je passais avec Lucius, passé du temps avec Dray, me préparer pour la rentrée, aidé Luss' pour son procès et lire plusieurs fois tout mes livres de cours, tout ça en faisant attention à ce que personne ne découvre que j'étais chez Lucius, bon, ba elles me sont pas revenu à l'esprit. En faisant ma malle, je les ai rangé dans le fond, et c'est seulement hier, en voulant remettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires"

"Elles en avait bien besoin", me coupe Neville

"Nev'! Bref je les ai retrouvé et ouvertes. J'ai commencé par celle de mon père. Sans surprise, je suis le descendant de Griffondor, donc j'ai beaucoup de puissance, et je suis à la tête de la famille Potter -j'en suis le seul membre encore en vie- donc je suis à la tête d'une véritable fortune. Je passe ensuite à celle de ma mère et là j'ai été choqué. Bien, alors tout d'abord, ma mère n'est pas une Evans. Pétunia n'est que sa demi-soeur. Elles ont la même mère mais pas le même père. Le père de ma mère est un sorcier. D'une famille sang-pure, enfin presque,marmonais-je plus bas de telle sorte qu'ils ne comprennent pas les derniers mots."

"'Ry, abrège le suspens, ils vont avoir une crise cardiaque."

"Mais j'essai de leur laissé du temps entre chaque info, voilà, je le dis maintenant, Sirius est son demi frère, Lily était une Black!"

"Une Black? Ta mère?" demande Ginny- Je me retiens de répondre 'non, le pape' et me contente d'acquiéser.

"Bon, ok, ta mère est une Black, donc c'est une sang pure, et alors? Qu'est ce qui fait que tu découches?" demande Draco

"Bien, les Back ont des secrets de famille, comme toutes les familles sang pure. Seulement, le leur m'est assez utile puisque du coup, je peux pouver que mon mariage avec ton père est légitime."

"Accouche 'Ry, et dit nous ce secret si génial."

"Attendez, je veux le dire à Lucius en même temps**,"** je sors mon miroir double sens, appelle mon ame soeur, le salue papote un peu sous le regard plus qu'impatient de Draco et Ginny et celui rieur de Neville, puis en vient au sujet important, je lui résume très briévement tout le discours déjà fait, puis passe à THE révélation, mais pas n'importe comment.

"Mon, ange?"

"Oui", me répond un Lucius un peu étonné de toutes les dernières révélations

"Je suis pas totalement humain. Je suis un ange. Et j'ai déjà fait ma première transformation. Elle m'a révélé que j'ai déjà rencontré mon ame soeur et eu une liaison avec. Tu es bien mon ame soeur. Et j'ai un magnifique tatouage qui le prouve. Et s'ils ne veulent pas y croire, je connais même une formule qui leur clouera le bec."

"Euh, 'Ry? "intervient, Neville.

"Oui?"

"Je croyais que tu devais y aller doucement?"

"Ba quoi?" Je regarde autour de moi et vois que Dray et Ginny sont évanouïe et que Lucius n'est plus vraiment receptif ni en état de penser." Pff, ils sont fragils tous."

"Eh, me prend pas pour un pouffsouffle, s'il te plait," se rebèle Lucius.

"Ravi que tu réagisses Amour."

"Normal, mon Ange, normal, euh, sans mauvais jeu de mot , mon Ange!"(lol)

"Bien, euh, je te laisse, et s'il te plait, essaie d'avancer la date du procès à un week end avant les vacances, qu'on puisse se fréquenter sans soucie, et surtout, j'ai envi de passer toutes mes vacances dans tes bras, après tout ça, j'en ai bien besoin."

"Je vais essayé Angel, mais je te promets rien."

* * *

La communication est coupé, je dit à Draco et Ginny d'aller se coucher, qu'ils en ont besoin et je préviens Néville que je compte rester ici un moment pour en savoir plus. Neville reste aussi en lisant d'autres livres, puis on fini tout les deux par se coucher dans cette salle, après avoir fait apparaitre deux lits.

* * *

La semaine passe, les Griffys (tout les débiles griffondors de cette fic qui complotent contre Harry) ont testé la plupart des contre poisons sur Harry, sans résultat, et Harry se rapproche de plus en plus des serpentards. Les prof' contre lui sont de plus en plus exigeants,et le procès est finalement avancé au lendemain. Harry est donc réveillé à 6h00 par Ron qui le traine jusque dans la grande salle, puis dans le bureau du directeur.

"Harry, avant le procès, j'aimerais te dire que je suis absolument désolé que la date est été autant avancée. Vous ne devez pas avoir une défence très solide avec Lucius vu le peu de temps que vous avez eu..."

"Vous avez raison professeur", répondis-je d'un ton repentant, "d'ailleurs, pendant le procès, j'aimerais que vous me lanciez le sort que je vous demanderais. Après tout, je serais le premier interrogé et c'est vous qui commencez, alors... Promettez moi de le faire professeur."

"De quel sort s'agit-il? "me demande Dumbledore, ravi.

"Je vous le dirais à ce moment là, Lucius ne doit se douter de rien."

* * *

Je voyais que Dumbledore, autant que Ron et Hermione étaient tombés dans mon piège. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais comme de toutes façon, je devais parler en premier, je sais que Lucius ne m'en voudra pas, et ça me permet d'avoir quelques minutes au calme au lieu de la haine qu'émettaient mes deux ex meilleurs amis. Enfin, on va au ministère, puis dans la salle d'audience. Je vois Lucius et fait semblant de ne pas vouloir le regarder. En faite, je m'entraine à la télépathie, et j'arrive à lui dire que j'ai préparé un coup super.

Le juge présente l'affaire, Dumbledore parle un peu puis il m'appelle à la barre. Je lui demande à parler avant qu'il ne me pose des question, puis je dis

"Voilà, j'ai fait des recherches sur la famille de ma mère, pour savoir pourquoi elle était sorcière et sa soeur non. Tout ce que j'ai découvert, c'est qu'en faite mon grand père était un sorcier. Et puis, un peu par hasard, je me suis découvert une particularité. En effet, je suis un ange. Comme vous le savez tous, lorsqu'un ange trouve son ame soeur, un tatouage apparait sur son dos, juste entre les deux ailes. Et ça m'est arrivé. Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes un sorcier puissant, vous pouvez donc lancé le sortilège 'Revelitas amores veritas' sans que je puisse le tromper, n'est-ce pas?"

"Euh, oui, de toutes façon, il suffit de vérifier en jetant le même sortilège sur la personne désignée, si c'est votre ame soeur, alors vous êtes aussi la sienne."

"Bien, alors allez-y, et pour qu'on ne me traite pas de menteur ou de tricheur, j'accepte d'abord de boire du veritaserum, qui m'empécherais d'essayer de tromper le sort."

"Bien, apporter le serum."

Je bois 6 gouttes de véritaserum qui me met dans un état légèrement apathique, m'obligeant à révéler la vérité. Puis, Dumbledore me jette le sort, et le nom de Lucius apparait, il jette le même sort à Lucius et mon nom apparait. Il palit, devient vert de rage, puis se rasseoit. On me donner l'antidote au sérum, puis je regagne ma place alors que le juge nous donne sa bénédiction.Avant que quiconque sorte, Sirius les arrètes.

"Bien, moi Sirius Orion Black, parrain et tuteur de Harry James Potter, même s'il est majeur ai le droit jusqu'à ses 21 ans de porter plainte pour lui, et je souhaite que tout se tribunal en soit témoin. Je m'addresse à la presse, à Dumbledore et à la majorité des prof' de Poudlard, je vous accuse tous de diffamation à l'encontre de mon filleul et de son mari! J'exige à se titre, qu'il reçoive des compensations et qu'il est de nouveaux droit à tous ses privilèges à Poudlard, comme pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch, dont il était capitaine jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit connu!"

"Um, Sirius, ça va",fis-je.

"Non, Sirius à raison," repond le juge, "des excuses publiques de la presse sont demandées et Poudlard doit acceder à un désir de monsieur Potter, cela convient-il?"

"Um, Harry, tu veux demander quelque chose?"

"Je souhaite de nouveau être réparti", fini-je par répondre après avoir réfléchi quelque minutes.

"Bien, bon retour à Poudlard, enfin, après ce week end, nous vous autorisons a rester chez vous ce week end, Mr Potter-Malefoy!"

J'avais un grand sourire, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres qui avaient crus que j'étais revenu à la raison avant le procès. Je me jetais dans les bras de Lucius qui nous dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et nous transplana directement dans notre chambre.

"Merci Amour, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves devant un tribunal," me susure-t-il en m'embrassant.

"Tais-toi, je veux juste féter ça,"lui répondis-je, après l'interminable baiser.

"D'accord Amour, tes désirs sont des ordres."

Et les heures suivantes ne sont pas à raconter pour de jeunes enfants, mais le couple en ressortit trèèèèèèèèès heureux, et surtout, très fatigué. Ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout les deux rayonnants, un léger sourire magnifique sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils profitaient enfin de la présence de l'autre depuis le début de cette histoire.

* * *

A bientôt, Rev'


	7. Chapter 7

Le dimanche soir, la séparation avec Lucius est difficile. Surtout que je sais que je vais encore attirer toute l'attention. Mais bon. De mauvaise grace, Dumbledore annonce que je vais être répartit à nouveau. Donc me voilà dans la grande salle, avec le choixpeau sur la tête, à l'entendre me railler

" Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu serais mieux à serpentard"

"Mais aller à Griffondor à quand même fait de moi ce que je suis, c'était nécessaire!"

"Certes, mais tu veux quand même aller à Serpentard maintenant."

"Et bien, les choses ont changées, et ... bon, je m'entend plus trop avec les griffondors, ils m'ont déçus."

"Bien, je crois que je peux le dire maintenant, mais s'il te plait, rapproche toutes les maisons, tu as encore des amis parmi ton ancienne maison, tu en as déjà dans ta nouvelle, fait-en dans les autres! **SERPENTARD**"

Je me lève et vais m'installer à côté de Drago, comme je le fais régulièrement depuis que tout le monde sait que je suis marié.

"Pourquoi t'a été aussi long?" me demande mon beau fils

"Je parlais avec le coixpeau, il me dit qu'il m'avait prévenu, que j'étais fait pour être à Serpentard."

"Tu veux dire qu'en première année, tu aurais du attérir ici?"

"Oui, mais notre premier contact m'a fait réfléchir, et je dois dire que j'ai pas voulu être dans la même maison que toi..."

"Tu..."

"Tu vois, je suis un vrai Serpentard, je suis le seul qui arrive à te faire perdre tes mots!"

* * *

Je me lève dans mon nouveau dortoir, avec mes amis, prépare mes affaires et vois que je commence par un cours de potion. Bien, je commence par un cours avec mes anciens camarades. Ca ira, n'est ce pas? Bon, petit déjeuner, descente vers les cachots, attente avant le cours.

"Salut Nev', comment ça va?"

"Je vois que t'es en forme toi, ba ça va, juste exaspéré par une bande de griffys sans cervelle."

"Ah, désolé de t'avoir abandonné au milieu d'eux, j'espère au moins qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à toi pour ma 'désertion'"

"Salut Harry" nous coupe Ron "Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'es marié à l'un d'eux que t'es obligé de rester avec ces serpents."

Alors que Drago allait répondre, je me tourne vers Neville

"Dis moi Nev', j'espère que tu penses pas t'être debarrassé de moi pour le cours, c'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je vais te laissé au milieu d'eux tout seul!"

"Mais je n'en doutais pas 'Ry!"

"Ey, Dray, au fait, tu sais, jt'ai toujours battu au quidditch..."

"Oui, 'Ry, justement, je voulais te proposer quelque chose, tu prend le poste d'attrapeur, mais je reste le capitaine de l'équipe"

"Ok, pas de soucis!"

"Entrez", dis d'un coups Sev' en ouvrant la porte.

Je vois que Ron fulmine, ainsi que tous les griffondors qui nous ont entendu, sauf Neville qui a un grand sourire. J'arrive pendant le cours a faire en sorte d'éviter les catastrophe de Néville, et finalement, on a une bonne potion. Snape nous donne donc des points, et à l'ahurissement des griffondors, il en donne même à Neville.

Par légilimancie, j'envoie à Severus

"Bien joué Sev', ils vont faire une crise cardiaque si tu continue comme ça"

"Alors attent de voir la suite"me répond il par la même manière avant de reprendre à haute voie

"Mr Potter-Malefoy, je vois que j'ai réussi à vous enseigner des choses, votre potion est parfaite, et vous arrivez même à surveillé un camarade pendant ce temps, je suis ravi de vous voir à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, je devrais surement m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec vous, je refusais de voir que vous n'étiez pas comme votre père, mais il faut croire que j'ai ouvert les yeux"

"Merci, monsieur"

Là, on entend une série de 'BOUM', et je regarde et vois deux griffondors à terre, évanouies, et les autres, la tête sur la table, les yeux grands ouverts, en état de choc. Histoire d'achever les petits coeur fragil des idiots sans cervelle, Severus éclate de rire, suivi par tout les sepentards et néville, faisant se réévanouir Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient réveillés, suivi des autres filles"

"Vraiment, professeur, vous êtes méchants, donner du travail à Mme Pomfresh, vous n'auriez pas du rire, les griffy ne pouvaient pas le supporter"

"Oh? Ba, réveillez les alors."

"C'est vrai? Je peux?" demandais-je, une lueur diabolique dans le regard

'Ma salle doit rester entière, amuse-toi'

"Bien sure, vous pouvez"

"AQUA GRIFFONDOR EVANOUIE"

Et le sort marcha comme prévu, n'eclaboussant que ceux évanouie, mais laissant sur eux une substance verte indéfinissable, faisant éclater de rire les serpentards qui s'exclamèrent

"Bien jouer 'Ry" en m'étreignant, faisant retombé les pauvres petits griffys fragils donc je recommençais mon sort, les colorant cette fois en orange, ce qui les rendait absolument horrible.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, et le départ ordonné des serpentard et la fuite absolument désorganisé des griffondors, sauf Néville, toujours plié en deux de rire.

"Combien de temps durent les effets?" me demande-t-il une fois son souffle repri

"Pour le moment, une heure avec la substance gluante sur eux, puis 3heures avec les trainées de couleurs, mais, s'ils essaient certain sort, ça peut aller jusqu'à trois jours de coloration, la substance ne peut durer plus d'une heure, dommage."

"T'es un génie, bon a+"

On se sépare là, chacun allant à un cours différent.

* * *

Le temps passe vite, les vacances d'halloween passent, puis les cours. Noël arrive vite, Drago est vraiment comme un frère maintenant pour moi. Et lui a cessé d'être jaloux de son père, comprenant que de toutes façon, j'étais destiné à être avec lui. Et puis, chose étonnante, il s'entend plutot très bien avec un autre griffondor. Enfin, il est amoureux quoi, et Neville le lui rend bien. D'ailleurs, pour la soirée de noël, Mes camarades de serpentard et Néville sont au manoir avec leur famille. On a décidé de faire une réception, mais pas les receptions mondaines habituelles. La fête se passe très bien, sans tout les froufrous aristocratiques qui donne l'impression que les autres ont un balais dans le cul. Bref, c'est une réception "intime" où l'amusement est le maitre mot.

Puis, le nouvel an, je suis invité chez les Weasley par Ginny. J'y vais avec Lucius et Drgo vient avec Néville. A mon étonnement mais à ma grande joie, seuls Ron et Hermione font la tête, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux me traitent comme toujours et Molly me serre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, en me disant combien elle est contente que j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Les parents weasley s'excusent de leur attittude du moment où ils ont appri la nouvelle, et m'assurent de leur voeux de bonheur.

La rentrée arrive, on retourne en cours, où je retrouve mes amis de toutes les maisons sauf griffondor, enfin si, y a toujours Név' et Gin', mais bon, quand on est obtu...

Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi uni, en effet, de nombreux groupes se sont formé entre maisons, et la guerre griffondor serpentard n'a plus lieu.

* * *

La saint Valentin se trouve être une journée de sortie à Pré au lard. Le matin, je le passe avec les serpentard plus Ginny et Neville qui ne nous quittent plus, Ginny sortant avec Théo depuis la reprise des cours. A 15h, je les laisse pour retrouver Lucius, et nous passons la fin d'après midi et la soirée ensemble.

* * *

Ca fait un mois que la saint valentin est passé, tout le monde a commencé ses révisions pour les ASPIC, on est tous dans la salle sur demande où on se réuni pour travaillé. c'est samedi matin, on a décidé de travailler le samedi et le dimanche matin aperès le petit déjeuner, et de garder les apreès midi llibre pour se détendre. Là, on vient de remonté du petit déjeuner et alors qu'on sort tout juste nos cours de métamorphose, Drago m'observe me précipité au toilette.

"'Ry, tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, ça fait trois jours que tu rend ton petit déjeuner, et en plus, tu mange pour un régiment".

"Mais non, ça va, je mange trop, je ferais attention"

"'Ry, tu vas à l'infirmerie où je préviens mon père, et lui ne te laissera pas le choix!"

"Mais je te dis que ça va"

"Alors t'as pas à avoir peur d'aller à l'infirmerie!"

"Bon, ok, j'y vais, à tout de suite."

A l'infirmerie, j'explique mes symptomes à Pompom, qui me fait boire une potion, puis me jette un sort. Elle s'asseoit, puis me dit

"Bien, Mr Potter-Malefoy, la situation est assez exceptionnelle. Que savez-vous sur la grossesse masculine?"

"Euh, je sais que pour les sorciers qui désirent avoir des enfants quand ils sont en couple entre hommes, il existe une potion spécial, que le foetus se développe alors en 7 mois au lieu de 9 et que l'accouchement est différent vu qu'il n'y a pas le "trou de sortie""

"Vous êtes bien renseigné, seulement, cette situation est valable pour les sorciers normaux. Vous, vous êtes un ange, et pour les anges, c'est légèrement différent. En effet, les anges n'ont pas besoin de potion pour être fécondés."

"Je suis ... Enceinte?"

"Oui, d'un mois environ"

Je me lève, la prend dans mes bras et l'ambrasse sur les deux joues, la remercie et retourne dans la salle sur demande. Là, Je me jette sur Drago pour l'embrassé sur les deux joues lui aussi, fouille dans mon sac pour prendre le miroir de communication et appelle Lucius. A peine son visage apparu, je m'exclame

"Luss', je suis enceinte!"

"Quoi? Tu... Quoi?"

"J'attend un bébé mon amour, ton bébé, ton enfant, notre enfant, un petit être qui te ressemblera et me ressemblera"

"C'est vrai? Depuis quand? Comment?"

"Oui, depuis un mois, lors de la St Valentin quand... Um... enfin, quands on c'est vu quoi!"

"C'est génial 'Ry!"Intervient Ginny

"Oui, Ginny à raison, c'est Génial,"affirme Lucius à travers le miroir.

* * *

Le temps passe, les ASPIC arrivent, puis les vacances. Je retourne au manoir avec Dray, en attendant nos résultats. Pompom a demander à suivre ma grossesse, donc je vais la voir toute les semaines, pour être sur qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je reçois le résultat de mes ASPIC, j'ai des optimal en DCFM, Potion et Métamorphose, et Effort Exceptionnel en sortillège et en histoire de la magie. Dargo a aussi de très bons résultats avec O en potion et métamorphose, et EE pour les autres matières. Je choisi de faire un double cursus de droit, sorcier/moldu et de prendre des stages à Ste Mangouste pendant les vacances afin de connaitre un peu plus que les premiers soin, mais mes études doivent attendre un an.

* * *

Après avoir reçu nos résultats, Néville vient s'installer au manoir jusqu'en septembre, où il rentrera à St mangouste en temps qu'interne et aura donc droit à une chambre d'étudiant. Draco lui suit juste le cursus de droit sorcier, étape obligatoire pour rentrer au ministère. Pendant les vacances, outre les moments en couple, Dray, Nev' et moi passons enormément de temps ensemble, à nous ballader dans Londres.

A la repirse des cours, je reste au manoir qui me parait bien vide sans Drago et Neville, et Lucius travaillant pendant la journée. Mais ma grossesse touchant à sa fin, je m'épuise vite, et passe pratiquement tout mon temps couché. Fin, septembre, j'accouche d'une petite Léora, suivi deux ans plus tard, par Alexander et Julian puis un an plus tard par Maxime et Léana.


	8. Chapter 8

Ca y est, j'ai atteint la dernière page de ce jounal, ca fait 15 ans que j'écrit dedans, j'ai enormément écris lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, puis plus beaucoup, je dois dire qu'élever des enfants, et tenir un orphelinat et une école n'est pas de tout repos, mais je suis heureux. En fait, j'ai l'impression que mon bonheur a toujours été lié à Lucius. Depuis que je suis avec lui, et que le monde sorcier nous laisse en paix, nous sommes heureux.

J'ai mes amis autour de moi, chacun ayant accepté d'être professeur dans mon école, même Lucius a accepté d'y enseigner, convainquant ainsi Sev' de le rejoindre. Depuis, qu'Estel est ouverte, Poudlard à moins de succès, les familles se rendant compte de l'esprit manipulateur du directeur, et de l'importance d'apprendre toutes les magies. De plus, mes élèves ne sont pas tous sorciers, il y a des lioups garous, des vampires et des elfes. J'ai réussi ce que Dumbledore donnait l'illusion de vouloir: apporter la paix et l'union entre les peuples.

Voilà petit journal, tu es bien rempli, je t'ai raconté le début de mes plus belles années. Mais tu es fini, et je n'aurais pas le courage de racheter un autre journal, donc je te dit au revoir, et je me dépèche de rejoindre mon mari.

Au revoir cher ami.

Voilà, c'est fini, sniff. Je sais que l'épilogue est très court, mais je le changerais bientot. Je vais commencer une nouvelle histoire, ce sera un UA complet, et elle s'appellera L'Histoire d'une Vie pas Banale. Voilà, laissez une dernière review please.


End file.
